


Let It Snow!  Let It Snow!  Let It Snow! :)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Holidays, Jewelry, Paganism, Romance, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Diana celebrate Yule.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow!  Let It Snow!  Let It Snow! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 15, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 21, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 447  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Merry Yule, everyone! :)  
> This story was written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Silver-‘N’-Gold Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/850001.html). Prompt: _Silver ‘N’ Gold_. ;) Also written for Saavikam77’s [2011 DCU_Free_For_All Winter Holidays Challenge](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/325515.html). Prompts: No. 11: _Candy Canes/Cookies_ , No. 16: _Gifts_ and No. 20: _Crystals/Glitter_. And, finally, written for the [2011 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art 70th Anniversary Celebration Challenge.](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/80698.html) :)

  


_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
Since we’ve no place to go,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_   


**Sammy Cahn & Jule Styne  
1945**

The fire crackled as the flames’ light sparkled across the tree that glittered with silver and gold garlands and tinsel. Ornaments of delicate glass and hand-painted wood dangled from fragrant branches as a gold star studded with multicolored lights topped the tree. Snow fell gently outside the windows of Steve and Diana’s home.

On the coffee table were platters of homemade cookies of strawberry, raspberry and blueberry dusted with sugar and apple tarts sprinkled with cinnamon. There were dark chocolates with delectable fillings of lemon, vanilla and cherry. Glasses of full-bodied red wine sparkled on the table as Christmas carols played softly from the old-fashioned stereo. Fat, scented hollyberry candles burned at each end of the table.

The couple on the couch were curled up together as they murmured sweet nothings to each other. Diana laughed as she nuzzled Steve’s neck and he pulled her closer.

“Enjoying Yule, my darling?” she asked.

“Absolutely, Angel.”

Diana smiled. “Good.” She picked up a strawberry sugar cookie and held it to his lips. “Accept this offering to honor the Goddess.”

“Mmm.” Steve happily accepted the cookie. He was dressed comfortably in jeans and a blue ski sweater decorated with white snowflakes, his blond hair shining in the firelight. Diana also wore jeans and a red sweater with a V-neck and the logo Christmas Farm Inn stitched in white over her left breast. Steve brushed back a strand of dark hair from her shoulder.

“Time for your Yule gift, baby.”

Diana smiled. “I would like that, dearest.”

Steve grinned and gently disengaged from her, slipping off the couch and reaching under the tree. He picked up a long, thin box wrapped in gold paper tied with a silver ribbon. Diana’s eyes lit up as she took the gift from Steve.

Diana unwound the ribbon and unwrapped the box, lifting the lid. “Oh, Steve!” She lifted out a glittering golden necklace with three slender prisms dangling: a ruby, topaz, and sapphire. “My costume colors!”

“Yep. There’s tiny diamond chips at the tip of each prism. You know, to match those stars on those wonderful blue panties of yours.”

“Shorts, my dear, shorts.”

“Ah. Of course.” Steve took the necklace and draped it around Diana’s neck. The jewels rested between her breasts. “Beautiful.” His blue eyes shone. “Like you.”

Diana cupped his face as she kissed him. He held her close as the kiss deepened.

It was cold outside but wonderfully warm inside as Yule was celebrated with sweet love.


End file.
